


Wallowing in Fudge

by reallygrossstuff



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fatstuck, Humiliation, Mind Control, Mud, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Jane gets some chocolates from a secret admirer, and finds them to be well worth the side-effects.





	Wallowing in Fudge

**Author's Note:**

> The second story I'm posting as a Valentine's Day request. The next few might be a bit delayed, but I hope they're all worth the wait!

For Jane, Valentine’s Day had a very subdued start.

Wandering out of her bedroom into the empty house, the heiress could hear the last few patters of the night’s rain ricocheting off the roof, and one glance out the window revealed the muddy mess of her yard, as well as every other patch of dirt she could see.

She was only partway through resigning herself to a quiet day, though, when an abrupt knocking started up at her front door. Crossing to it as quickly as possible, she looked outside to see… nobody. Whoever had knocked was already gone, but was that a parcel they’d left?

Jane braved the dreary weather just long enough to retrieve the parcel, noting its distinctive heart-shape and the red wrapping paper it was encased in. Her curiosity piqued, she carefully undid the ribbon which held it closed, revealing a clear-panelled box stuffed full of bite-sized chocolates. From a secret admirer, maybe…?

Now, Jane certainly wasn’t naïve – she knew it wasn’t a good idea to eat food from strange sources. The chocolates looked so good, though, and the box seemed properly wrapped and sealed. Where was the danger in accepting a kind gift? She certainly couldn’t see it, and so she wasted no time in picking out a chocolate from the box and popping it into her mouth.

The taste of rich fudge melted against her tongue, perfectly matched to her palate. Jane hummed in delight at the taste before quickly plucking another of the treats from its spot. Her eyes reflexively thinned to slits as the taste blossomed again – somehow even more distracting than the first time, enough that she barely noticed the smears of fudge clinging to her fingers.

She continued to disregard the mess she was causing, too caught up in having more of the delicious treats. She was so distracted by it, though, that a more significant effect of the gift went unnoticed, even as her clothes began to strain very slightly.

With every sweet Jane greedily consumed, her body became very slightly plumper. At first each bite added only a little bit of weight, but the more she gave in to the overwhelming taste, the more each treat piled onto her, until every morsel of fudge was adding pounds to her frame.

About halfway through the box, her clothes finally started to give in, tearing at the seams and everywhere else to let pale flesh ooze through. Whatever was in the chocolates to do this to her, though, also left her completely careless to the changes - all she felt was relief at not being squeezed by the inadequate garments.

She ate and ate and grew and grew, never tiring of the addictive taste which filled her mouth and smeared over her face. As her belly became more weighty, it steadily pulled her forwards, until she was tipped over onto all fours. Still she paid it no mind, simply adjusting to shove her whole face in the box and keep gorging.

Even with how stuffed the box had been, it hardly seemed to take any time for Jane to stuff its contents entirely into her mouth, leaving the package empty and the girl incredibly full. Her cheeks had filled out both in front and behind, wobbling slightly with every tiny movement. Her stomach hung heavily below her, its perfect roundness disrupted where it touched the floor.

Though the chocolates were all gone, Jane remained deeply satisfied. Taking a deep breath – and ignoring the slight snort it elicited from her – she crawled across the room, seeking out the last thing she felt she needed to make her day perfect. Her gut dragged ponderously below her, causing her some slight discomfort until the hard wood below her gave way to the soft grass that filled her backyard.

The soft drizzle left over from the previous night was still going on, and each fat droplet that collided with Jane’s bare flesh caused a slight ripple over her skin. That wasn’t what she was after, though, so she kept dragging herself forwards, letting out more grunts and snorts from the effort until she reached her true destination – the large patch of mud that had spread to cover the majority of her yard.

Without another thought, Jane let her arms give out and flopped into the mud, squealing in glee as it splashed up around her. She tossed and turned in the muck, coating herself in it with abandon. She didn’t care at all about anything that had happened to her – not the lard which clung to her frame, not the animalistic noises that filled the air, and not even the mud which found its way into her every fold.

If the Jane from twenty minutes ago could see what was happening to her, she might have been horrified, and would certainly have been humiliated. As it was, she was as happy as… well, as a pig in mud!

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
